


Attack on titan a new mysterie

by PokemonFan915



Series: Attack on titan the alternative storyline [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching their friend die Armin Arlet and Mikasa Ackermen start to move to the south side of the Trost district.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on titan a new mysterie

It is the first mission that the new scouts have been assigned too but things are not going to plan

“Mikasa let’s do this we need to get to the south side of the trost district” Armin said with a changed tone especially since what had just happened.

As the pair make their way over to the south side of the Trost district, Commander Erwin is strategically thinking of a plan to fight back.

“Hey Armin do you have any clue what happened back there” Mikasa said whilst trying to keep her anger inside of her.

“So far I have no clue but I do have a theory, I believe that titan is like the colossal and the armoured titan, I believe it has intelligence” Armin said trying to sound as realistic as possible.

**Ten minutes before**

“Hey Bertolt watch out otherwise you are titan food” Jean shouted in a leader type tone.

“Sorry I feel like I am about to pass out” Bertolt said with as much energy as he can, “Same here too but also I am worried about how much gas we have left” Reiner said with a fearful gaze.

As the three carry on a sudden bolt of lightning comes out of nowhere.

“What was that, it looked like it hit around the area Mikasa, Eren and Armin are said to be place” Bertolt said worryingly.

“Please be ok” Jean thought to himself with a sudden change of expression.

**South side of the Trost district ten minutes later**

“Armin we should stock up soon otherwise we will run out of gas” Mikasa said just noticing hers is on low.

When the two reach the south side of the Trost district they are suddenly stopped, “Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman I need you to come with me” a office shouted before moving inside to the southern command centre.

As the two’s shock they have been called by Commander Erwin head of the scouts, “I wonder why Erwin called us here, but I think it might have something to do with that lightning bolt and that titan” Armin thought to himself.

“I recently heard reports of a mysterious lightning bolt hitting close to this location. I also heard that you two where close to it and that is why I called you here” Erwin said with a gaze that can be considered scary.

“It is true we were in the area that lightning bolt hit” Mikasa said whilst trying to remain as calm as possible.

“Ok then I have a second question, did you see a titan attacking other titans” Erwin said with the same gaze as before.

As the two remain silent a sudden explosion comes from outside and everyone quickly went and saw what caused it.

With everyone standing outside they could only stand there and gaze, gaze at what had just happened.

It was a titan but it wasn't like the other titans it was the one from before, the one which showed intelligence.

“Impossible how could a titan get through the wall” a soldier shouts, in a flash a sudden burst of steam starts to flow out the titan.

Once the steam had cleared all that remained was the Skelton of the titan and at the neck was a body but not just a random body it was Eren.

“Eren wake up, please you need to wake up” Mikasa shouted hoping for a response.

With a grunt Eren starts to move, “What happened last I remember I was eaten by a titan” Eren said with all the energy he had left.

“Surround them” a voice shouted from the crowd and in an instant a group of soldiers are surrounding Eren, Mikasa and Armin with guns aiming at them.

“Eren Yeager I will only ask you once, tell me exactly what just happened” Erwin said with a face even scarier than before.

As Mikasa and Armin stare at Eren in happiness Eren starts to stand up and says “I have no clue, all I remember is being in a trance like state after being eaten”.

“Ok here is a second question, do I trust what you are saying and not shoot you, or do I not trust you and shoot you” Erwin said but with a face that seemed to have no emotion.

“Really I can’t make that choice, but there is one thing you can trust me I can assure you I am no threat” Eren shouted.

With a big breath Armin stands up and says “You saw what he did, you saw him killing other titans too and doesn’t that show enough”.

“True but can you be certain” Erwin but with a bit of emotion this time.

“Yes I am certain, even if he does start to attack humans I will take full responsibility as this is my judgement call, also I believe that he can be used to help humanity” Armin said sounding like he put all his heart into it.

“Alright next question if I was to let him go how could he help humanity” Erwin said going back to his emotionless gaze.

“This may just be a theory, but I think with his titan strength he could somehow cover up the hole in the wall” Armin said knowing it is the first thing that came to mind.

With a confident smile Erwin turns to the three friends and says “Ok then I trust you, also one more thing Armin what I think you just done is up most amazing, no one has ever spoken to me like that or at most done it whilst protecting someone who can transform into a titan”.

With the soldiers told to stand down the three get taken to Erwins office and left in private.

“Oh yer may I ask who are you exactly” Erwin said directing his gaze over to Mikasa.

“I am a childhood friend of Eren’s along with Armin” Mikasa said but this in her normal tone knowing that Eren is safe.

“That explains why you three are so close, also why you would stand up for him knowing that you where surrounded and had guns aiming at you from every direction” Erwin said followed out with a smile.

As the four sit in the office only time will tell on what will happen next.


End file.
